


[授权翻译]postcards from small places

by blankeyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (or so he claims), Bad Sex, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mild Android Gore, Oral Fixation, Recovery, Roadtrip, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankeyes/pseuds/blankeyes
Summary: 革命在马库斯和诺丝的亲吻中彻底溃败。汉克带上能带的行李逃离家乡。（以防万一：本文没有任何人或非人死亡。）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [postcards from small places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469210) by [ghost_teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_teeth/pseuds/ghost_teeth). 

> 译者：渣翻出没！无beta，有误请轻拍~食用愉快！

_I am no good_

_Goodness is not the point anymore_

_Holding on to things_

_Now that's the point_

\- Dorothea Lasky

————————————————————————

**2039** **年** **5** **月** **1** **日**

春天热得太快、来得太早。四月份墙上还挂着积雪，五月一转眼就攀升了五十华氏度，积雪不像是逐渐融化在泥土里，倒像是一夜间凭空蒸发了。一个令人作呕的春天：天空阴阴沉沉，底特律散发着湖底淤泥一般的臭气。存在感极强的垃圾堆会拽着你的鼻子尖声高叫_这里就是始作俑地_。

这种天气里睡不着觉。不过汉克不太受影响，横竖他也不怎么睡觉了。

夜晚降临时，他会出门散步。

街上没什么人走动，但仍然布满铁丝围栏和水泥路障。颁布强制疏散令之后还是有部分人陆续迁回底特律，但他们心里都明白城里不再是他们自己说了算。每个像汉克一样这个点在街上游荡的人都缩着脖子眼观鼻鼻观心，无瑕看汉克一眼。汉克也是一样，他也不怎么留意其他人。

现在城里几乎没有武装人员。革命刚平息那段时间底特律戒备森严固若金汤，但现在国家的注意力转移到了别处，于是他们穷得连夜晚巡逻也担负不起了。汉克可以随意来去，不会被一声“嘿站住”叫住盘查；他没有给晚间散步订什么计划，大多数时候都是挑一个方向，一直走到被垃圾堆堵住去路为止。

一开始，这种垃圾堆到处都是（大部分是在阳光下闪闪发亮的白色骨骼，少部分更糟的还有皮肤、牛仔裤和T恤衫），足足能堆二十尺高。不知疲倦的清道夫从那时起开始回收还有利用价值的部分，报废的就拆成零件，随后连续几周的融雪把挑剩下的垃圾瘫进了一足高的泥地里。每晚散步时，汉克都推着一辆红色儿童玩具小货车，车里放着一把小铁锹、一块脏兮兮的旧毛毯和一瓶没开封的威士忌。他在垃圾堆里不停翻找、擦拭，拉开残肢断臂，间或灌两口威士忌，直到头昏眼花看不清路。大部分时候，就算他已经人事不省，脚底的肌肉记忆也能在天亮之前把他带回家。他找得很有耐心，不着急不忙慌，反正他要找的东西也不会自己长脚跑掉。

汉克的白天过得平平无奇。早上回家后他会放相扑出去撒欢，大部分情况下他都不记得这之后他还干了点什么。也许他不想记得；也许他只是在对着墙壁发呆。上次去上班可能已经是一月份的事，刚开始他还能收到电话、邮件和短信，后来这些也没了。随后单位没有经过任何商议与通知就给汉克寄来了养老金账单，一并堆在了阳台上那摞没拆封还湿了水的信件上。

有时候，汉克白天会出门采购。他买了一个小煤油炉，几个睡袋，几大包保质期长的食物，还有一些一时心血来潮、以他城里人的想法来看以后会用得上的东西：尼龙绳、暖手袋、反光背心、防水靴、不锈钢镊子。最近所有商品都在大减价。汉克把淘到的货物放在汽车后备箱里，用一块叠得整整齐齐的防水布盖好备用。

四月末湿热得像是住在人嘴里。一个稀松平常的周六半夜，恰好是四月悄无声息地迈向五月的当晚，汉克找到了他一直以来在寻找的东西。

康纳残缺了不少。他的一条腿从膝盖处齐齐断开，腹腔空空洞洞看起来像是有个手法不怎么高明的人为了卖钱掏过了；右半边脸上有一大块撕裂，白色硅胶质地的人工皮肉向上翻起，露出其下诡异的肌腱和一排完美洁白的臼齿。

他仍然打着领带，身上还残留有那件“模控生命公司派来的仿生人”夹克的碎片。汉克记得这种合成材料的光滑质感：轻易就能从手中滑脱出去。他低头看向康纳紧闭的眼睛和安详的脸庞，在内心深处寻找着后悔的想法。没有找到。他不后悔，而且也不为自己不后悔感到自责。

汉克灌了一大口威士忌以示庆祝，然后从小车上取来毯子，用一角擦拭掉康纳残缺脸颊上的脏污。“是这么回事，”他好似在跟康纳交谈，“就算你没有全摔坏，我也不知道怎么开机。哈，她是这么跟我说的。”

随后，康纳的眼睛闪动着睁开了，好似之前只是在打盹。汉克吓了一跳，猛地向后弹开。“噢。汉克。你好啊，”康纳说道。

“你好。”汉克蜷起手指挥了两下。

康纳稍微阖了一会儿眼睛，很像是努力回忆宿醉之夜的羞耻细节的醉汉。他睁开眼之后，汉克注意到他被拔走了一只眼球，安放眼球的基座是深蓝色的，很干净。“你把我从房顶上扔了下来，”他说道。

“没错，我把你从房顶上扔下去了，千真万确，”汉克轻快地答道。他身体向后仰了一些，开始用毯子清理康纳下巴上的污迹。“怎么，后来他们就把你当垃圾一样丢在这儿吗？”

“我想是的。”康纳的声音带点电流的嘶嘶声，听起来模糊又遥远。他额角的LED灯没有亮，可能是坏了。

“然后你就一直醒着，在泥地里待到现在？”

“一开始没有。最近也是时醒时昏。我大多数时间处于待机状态，否则我会感觉，呃……无聊。”

康纳看起来没有打算提出异议，于是汉克转而开始清理他鼻梁和额头上结块的污渍。“无聊，嗯？”他嗤笑一声。“你现在还学会无聊了？”

康纳平静地耸耸肩，由于泥水的缘故，肩膀发出吱吱扭扭的声音。“我想是的，”他重复道。

汉克坐在脚后跟上继续擦拭。情况不太乐观。康纳仿佛一座被洗劫一空的国会大厦，他仅剩的那只眼里有什么东西被烧成了废墟，普通接个线闪两下火花肯定修不好。“我要把你放进那个小车里，然后从这儿离开，”他告诉康纳，在他肩膀上方打了个响指向他示意那辆红色的小车。“我把你抬起来的话，你会不会散架？”

“应该不会。但我要提醒你，我很重。”

起初汉克还嗤之以鼻，他可是能毫无压力举起一个成年男人的人——但康纳说得没错。他拖着电线还浑身滴着泥水，比看上去重了两倍不止，不过汉克最终还是摇摇晃晃地把他弄到了车上。即便一条腿短了一截，把康纳修长的四肢安放在小车里还是有点困难，最后他的头吊在车前，脖子以一种正常人完全不行的位置撑在了车轮边，仅剩的那只脚卡在另一侧车壁上，膝盖弯成了一个奇怪的角度。

这活儿干得气喘吁吁，汉克停下来缓了缓，啜了一口威士忌。“老天，你是拿什么做的，石头吗？”

“是的，全部是岩石。建构世界顶尖警用型仿生人的秘诀就在于在机体内填充结构性岩石。”康纳对着天空说了一串，汉克累得都没工夫顶一句_去你妈的_。“我们要去哪里？”康纳在一辆儿童玩具车里扭成一把沙滩椅，但看起来一点不舒服的感觉都没有。

“从这儿离开。”汉克说道。他抖了抖毯子。“我得把你盖上，不然别人会以为我杀了人。”

“你确实把我扔下了楼顶。”

“你还打了我一拳呢。我流血流了三天。”

———————————————————————— 

汉克用买酒的黑色塑料袋裹住康纳断腿的截面，用胶带把塑料袋固定在大腿上。康纳安静地坐在浴缸边，用平静无波的眼神看着汉克一举一动。

房间里充满了烧焦塑料袋、发烫防腐鈦血的刺鼻味道。汉克直流眼泪，相扑则一直打喷嚏，从浴室里走进走出，向汉克发射哀怨负气的眼神。汉克刚刚用烘焙喷枪加热过的园艺铁剪修补了康纳撕裂的皮肤，随后把它放在马桶里降温；康纳用吸管小口啜饮着盛在迪士尼乐园纪念杯里的蓝血。蓝血是汉克从小巷子里的小偷还有怪大叔那里想办法弄来的，没有多少，只够让康纳进行基础运转，要是想启动自我修复功能还需要更多。

康纳不停地抚摸着脸上那条粗糙刺目的疤痕。他身体上还蜿蜒着更多疤痕，像是起伏的白色长虫。汉克用那把剪子的手法实在不怎么高明，一点儿没有艺术家的潜质。

“也不知道我修的这个防水效果怎么样，”汉克嘟囔道，保险起见又套了一个塑料袋，康纳断腿的截面太平了，没法用烙铁修补。“那我们就别让它沾到水。没问题。可以办到。”

“没问题，”康纳重复了一遍，乖乖抬起身体让汉克帮他脱掉身上的碎布片。他已经喝完杯子里的蓝血了，但还咬着吸管。汉克没心情替他拿下来。

清洁康纳有点像给从泥地里扑腾回来的相扑洗澡。汉克抓着莲蓬头冲洗的时候康纳坐着一动不动，没有很配合但也没有反抗。他咬着吸管，像被水迷了眼睛一样飞快地眨动眼睑。他看起来太可笑了：只穿着内裤坐在浴缸边沿，一条只剩骨架的腿直直地伸出去，另一条腿像是被隔夜的垃圾裹着。而且，老天，那条内裤跟闹着玩似的，印满了辣眼睛的蓝色模控生命标志。

汉克一只手拿着莲蓬头，另一只手拿着威士忌，一边啜饮一边观察污渍汇成灰色水流从康纳平坦的身体上蜿蜒而下。康纳也在看，吸管被他折进嘴里的一个小角落里。“他们没在你的其他部位上过心，是吧？”汉克问道。

“你指什么？”

“他们给你造了指甲、眉毛还有天杀的毛孔，但你没有……”汉克挥舞酒瓶在他自己的前胸比划了一下。

康纳低头看自己，随后波澜不惊地看向汉克。“副队长，如果你能够试举出乳首在探查罪案时的重要作用，我相信模控生命会认真对待你的反馈的。”他生硬地说道。

“现在叫我汉克就行了。”汉克对着康纳那张自鸣得意的小脸一莲蓬头水冲过去。不过效果不是很令人满意，康纳还是一动不动，没有像普通人一样炸毛挣扎。

“什么？”康纳把刘海从眼睛里拽出来。

“不再是‘副队长’了。叫汉克。”

康纳把嘴里的吸管从一边挪到另一边。“噢。那么祝你退休愉快。你一定对有更多时间追求你真正的爱好感到欣慰，”他朝着酒瓶的方向点了点头。

“很好笑，康纳。请务必继续打嘴炮。”汉克灌了一口酒，关掉了淋浴。汉克没用肥皂也没认真擦洗，其实还没算彻底洗完，但最起码康纳和之前相比能看了。他朝康纳头顶丢去一块旧毛巾，出去给他拿替换衣服。

汉克一直扒到衣柜最底层，试着找点那个瘦骨嶙峋的机器人能穿的衣物。他抽出来几条运动裤，这种裤子有抽绳可以系紧。但小号的衬衫就别想找到了，所以他直接随便抓了一件他不想穿的。

回到浴室的时候，康纳正用毛巾一角仔细擦拭着眼球底座里的水渍。汉克痛苦地呻吟一声，“我的老天啊。你能有一秒钟不干那种怪胎机器人会干的恶心事吗？”

“抱歉，现在起我会试着只做怪胎人类会干的恶心事。”

汉克扶起康纳，帮他坐在浴盆边沿。康纳套上运动裤，裤子上立刻出现了一块湿痕。他审视着手上的衬衫，大声读出印在上面的句子：“我在健身，正吃着健身塔可（I’m into fitness. Fit’ness taco in my mouth）[注：快餐笑话]，”康纳疑惑地皱起眉。“健身塔可是什么？”

“别管那么多，穿上就完事儿了。”

汉克在康纳穿衣服的时候把园艺剪从马桶里拿出来放在一边，把马桶盖盖好。一通抱怨和咒骂之后，汉克终于成功把康纳从浴缸上扶起来坐在了马桶盖上。“我觉得你并不在乎今晚在哪儿过夜，所以既然对你来说在哪儿都一样那我就不管你了，我先回去睡会儿觉，”他说道。“你想去哪儿自己开车去就行。我现在背疼暂时背不动你，而且横竖明天我们也得把你弄到车上去。”

“车上？”康纳问道。“我们要去哪儿？”

“我告诉过你了。从这儿离开。”汉克打了个大大的哈欠，下巴差点掉在脖子上。“不和你扯了，我要去睡觉。你爱干什么干什么，别吵醒我就行。”

他转身离开浴室，但康纳的声音叫住了他。“如果我拥有感情，我想我会讨厌你。”康纳语调轻快，听起来像是语音客服，一如往常。

汉克回头瞥了一眼。“情有可原。”

康纳仍然坐在马桶盖上，耸耸肩向汉克露出一个不是很明显但真诚的笑容。“但我没有感情。所以晚安，汉克。明早见。”

————————————————————————

好几个小时过去了，汉克一直没有睡着，房子里有任何响动他都会惊跳一下。他脑海中浮现出康纳绕着房间匍匐膝行的样子，一个不会眨眼、不用呼吸的东西用半截身高给汉克的颓废生活归档编号。在汉克令人作呕的想象中，那只眼睛的黑色瞳孔浓得化不开，最终在黑暗中燃烧起来。

————————————————————————

**2039** **年** **5** **月** **2** **日**

边防士兵问他今天为什么要过境去加拿大的时候，汉克尽自己最大努力收起老年人骂街语气，回了一句_我高兴_。那士兵是个呆头呆脑的小年轻，留着特别显老的小胡子，说话的时候一直看着相扑。汉克跟他说相扑过境是有公务在身，那孩子一阵大笑，把护照还给汉克放他们走了，根本没有想过检查汉克是不是仿生人。汉克不怪他，毕竟谁会把仿生人做成家长不许孩子跟其说话的怪叔叔样子呢？

天刚蒙蒙亮，前路覆了一层未苏醒的淡紫色天光。相扑在车后座上翻腾欢叫——汉克已经不记得他俩有多久没有长途自驾游过了，可能好几年？车里没开广播，窗户开着，汉克一手握着方向盘一手拿着烟。他不是老烟枪，不是很上瘾，但总有些时候必须来一根。烟卷就放在搁手套盒子的秘密夹层里。

他们沿401 公路行驶，经过佩尔顿之后汉克有点昏昏欲睡。他把车停在路边，在杯槽里捻熄烟蒂，然后打开了后备箱。

片刻之后，驾驶座正后方的车门开了。一副杂货店随处可见的拐杖伸进车里，紧随其后的是康纳笨拙的身子。康纳看起来从未这么恼火过，不过配上一顶能遮住眼睛的帽子和一件借来的超长袖T恤，发怒效果就有点减弱。“我一直在给你发短信，”他说道，把一堆罐头和一个煤油取暖炉推到另一边座位上。

“噢，是吗？”汉克掏出手机翻起信息。

_要走多久？_

_还要走多久？_

_我们现在够远了吗？_

_现在行不行？_

_现在呢？_

_现在呢？_

_汉克？_

_请放我出去。_

_现在？_

_汉克，放我出去。_

他从后视镜里朝康纳扬起一条眉毛，哼了一声。“你多大了，五岁？”

“抱歉，后备箱太窄小了。”康纳实事求是。

康纳坐好之后，他们重新上路。“你没有护照也没有脉搏，本来永远也过不了境。抱歉你得在后备箱里憋屈区区半小时，小公主。”

“真的很小，”康纳重复了一遍，声音轻得汉克差点没听见。

汉克正打算抽口烟，但烟卷被人冷不丁一把抢走。他朝后视镜恼火地盯了一眼，看到康纳已经吸过一口，正把烟卷从嘴里取出来。他面无表情的脸比任何时候都更像挑衅。

“如果你想抽烟，可以直接问我要，”他嘟囔道。“不过，你要尼古丁有什么用？你难道还有个肺吗？”

“烟卷的成分不止尼古丁。”

“还有什么？**胆大妄为**？”

“焦油，”康纳答道，又抽了一口烟。看康纳抽烟挺尴尬的，他把烟卷生硬地夹在两根手指之间，像是模仿大人的小孩子。“碳酸钙，丙酮，乙酸乙酯，乙酰吡嗪，丁烷，氨，异松油烯。”

“味道不错。”

“丙烯醛，铬，甲酚。”

“是的，宝贝，正是丙烯醛锦上添花。”汉克把广播声音调大了。

“丁醛。”

广播声音更大了。

“丙醛，一氧化碳，苯乙烯。”

《黑暗之王》的鼓点震耳欲聋，康纳终于停了下来。他端端正正地坐在后座，仍然从后视镜里盯着汉克，抽着偷来的烟。也许尼古丁对仿生人没什么作用，但他看起来确实不那么想要用拐杖给汉克来一下子了。

———————————————————————— 

大概三小时之后他们在一家加油站停了下来，汉克想上厕所但只能用女士洗手间，男士的坏了。他试着坐下来小解，因为在女厕所站着方便是个原则性错误。加油站小哥保证在他出来之前不会让任何人进去，但他洗手的时候还是有如芒刺在背。出来之后他在便利店拿了三罐红牛，一个微波炉可热三明治，还有一袋杂牌狗粮。结账路上经过一个放着便宜玩具和毛绒动物玩偶的架子，这些致癌的塑料垃圾专供不堪其扰的家长买来暂时堵住孩子的嘴；汉克瞟到了一个小玩意儿，顺手也把它买了。

回到车里的时候他发现康纳重新点了一根烟吞云吐雾，烟盒和打火机就放在他大腿上，好像在挑衅汉克似的。

“给你买了点东西，”汉克向后座丢去个袋子。

康纳接住那个花里胡哨的包装袋，对它皱起眉。“为什么我会需要‘四岁及以上年龄使用’的海盗装扮套装？”

“只需要眼罩。”汉克指指自己的眼睛。“我越看你脸上的圆洞越觉得恶心，再说你也需要用东西遮一下以防被别人认出身份。要是你愿意，也可以戴上头巾和耳环。怎么开心怎么来。”他转过身想夺走康纳手中的烟，被康纳轻松躲掉。“把那玩意儿丢出去。我的狗要得肺癌了。”

“你先抽的，”康纳露出一个又恶毒又甜美的微笑，但还是降下车窗探出身。

接下来汉克完全忘掉了他为堵住康纳的嘴买的海盗套装，几英里后他朝康纳瞥去一眼，发现康纳脸上的空洞已经掩藏在黑色眼罩后面。黑色布料上印刷有白色卡通骷髅和交叉骨，大概是为了强调眼罩的海盗属性。

“看起来还挺好，”汉克说道。康纳坚决无视了他。

———————————————————————— 

经过一片还未成熟的大豆田时，他们看到停在田中的一辆拖车上悬着一块粗糙的广告牌。尽管他们正以八十迈的速度飞驰，牌子上的图形依然依稀可辨：两个红色的同心圆，画得歪歪扭扭但尾端准确无误地闭合在一起。十一月以来这个标志画在或者喷绘在墙壁、废弃工厂的大门上，汉克见过不下百次。

“哈。没想到这么老远还能看见这个标志。”他感叹了一句。

隔了一会儿康纳问道：“这是什么？”

“你错过的事情进展，”汉克说道。后座是预料之中的沉默，但汉克没有接着解释，这份藏掖给他带来一阵罪恶的快感。

————————————————————————

几顶露营帐篷围出的一个人工蓄水池被乐天地叫做“宁静海岸”。这种没电的地方过夜是十五块钱一晚。汉克之前从没有露营过。

他倚靠在副驾驶门边，用煤油炉加热了一罐辣肉酱，一边大口灌威士忌一边对幕天席地地做饭心生感叹。几步之外，康纳坐在一垛熄灭的篝火旁的一块圆木上，仿佛篝火里还有火星可看似的。相扑则逛遍四周，在每棵树下都用尿液作了标记，最后在康纳身边趴了下来。

“我觉得普通维修点对你身上的任何零件都无能为力，嘿，”汉克说道，朝康纳残破身躯的方向挥了挥勺子。

康纳低头看着相扑，犹犹豫豫地拍了拍它。“我同意。”他耸耸肩。“如果模控生命特别项目部门之外的任何人身上携带着兼容组件，我会非常惊讶的。”他小心翼翼地抚摸相扑，伸展手掌从狗狗头顶滑至背脊，动作过于规律。

（汉克回忆起自己曾带着一只小手抚摸一条刚出生还发着抖的小狗，这让他的指尖开始疼痛。_轻轻抚摸狗狗，看到了吗？就像这样_。）

“唔。真倒霉。那么未来一段时间内你都得保持这副模样了。”汉克用之前擦过汽车量油尺的毛巾擦了擦手，然后拿起辣酱罐头关掉了炉子。

康纳的手在相扑头顶一顿。“我想是的，”他同意道，随后继续抚上相扑的脊背。

夜色中繁星点缀，将天空映衬得分外辽阔。营地在对比下渺小脆弱得不堪重负，汉克突然强烈地想要挨近任何能让他安心的事物。他抄起罐头和威士忌走向那垛篝火，在康纳身旁的圆木上坐下，希望自己没有把感受到的不安表现出来。

他喝了口威士忌安抚自己，随后没来由地把酒瓶递给康纳。让他没想到的是，康纳不仅接了过去还灌了一大口。汉克等着康纳对人生中的第一口酒皱眉苦脸，但康纳没有任何反应——他甚至没有咽下去，只鼓鼓囊囊地含在嘴里，歪着头好像在仔细思考。

“怎么，你要留着以后喝吗？”汉克嗤之以鼻。

最终，康纳向前俯身，把酒吐在地上。“咽下去对我来说没有任何意义，”他罔顾汉克的抗议说道。“咽下去也不过是汇入内部废物储藏腔，我之后还得手动清理。”他用手背抹去嘴角的酒渍，随后注视着地上那滩湿痕。

“那你为什么还要喝？”汉克抱怨道，把酒瓶夺了回来。

康纳对着地上的酒迹皱起眉。“我不知道。”

他们二人默默无语，汉克一勺一勺舀着辣酱，觉得自己像大卫·克洛科特第二［注：大卫·克洛科特，美国政治家和战斗英雄，因参与德克萨斯独立运动中的阿拉莫战役而战死］。他能挺过去，他安慰自己。他可以风餐露宿，可以不食朱门酒肉，他是人类社会中活生生的人，生存是他与生俱来的权利。

“你真的需要我帮你做什么吗？”

康纳的问题把汉克从自己的奇思妙想里拽了回来。“什么意思？”

“我是说，你为什么把我从那边带过来？”康纳抬起头，用仅剩的一只眼睛注视汉克。

汉克耸耸肩。“相扑是个好伙伴，可惜不会说话。”毫无逻辑的理由，连说谎都算不上。但他甚至不知道如何解释目前的局势。

康纳自顾自地说了下去。“在房顶上，你亲口说我只是在扮演你的朋友，你说我根本不知道朋友的真正含义。如果是这样的话，你仍希望我伴你左右似乎有些不合常理。”

汉克在自己都没意识到的情况下发出一声长长的叹息。他不停地刮着空掉的罐头逃避回答。

“唔，是啊。”他最终开口道。“我猜你在很长一段时间内比任何人演得都好。”

———————————————————————— 

当天半夜，或许是那团异常温度，或许是靠背上多余的重量叫醒了汉克。一颗小小的头骨挨在他脑袋上方，头骨四周是比汉克阖上眼睛还要浓的黑色，闪闪发亮地假装自己是一只眼睛。

“汉克，”康纳叫道，近得汉克可以听见所有零件窸窣转动的声音。

汉克吓了一跳，一时没有反应过来自己在哪儿。直到摸到车门把手，他才想起来自己是在车里，躺在放倒的驾驶座上。康纳从后座趴到前面来，双手钳着汉克的脑袋，前座不堪重负地吱扭了一声。“操蛋的你想干嘛？”汉克恶声恶气，但被钳制得无法动弹。康纳的独眼中迸发出一种陌生遥远的光亮，狂野又猛烈，仿佛预示着灭亡。

康纳靠得更近了，近到汉克几乎可以感觉到他身上的电流声。他把卫衣的拉绳叼在嘴里，金属帽正正好好卡在上下门牙中间。他不用呼吸。“你能给我讲讲花园吗？”他轻轻道，咬着绳子有些口齿不清。

汉克试着吞咽一下，但喉咙的肌肉似乎罢工了，舌头也变成了花岗岩。“花园？我，呃。我不怎么了解园艺。”

康纳侧过头，脖子发出咯吱咯吱的声音。_润滑油！_汉克脑子里有个声音在尖叫。“如果花园里空无一物，它还能叫做花园吗？”康纳问道。

“什么？我压根不知道我们现在在讨论什么狗屎。”

康纳倏忽向后退去，突如其来的空间令汉克一阵心烦意乱。“没什么，”康纳说道。“抱歉，汉克。继续睡吧。”完全退回去之前，他下意识地拍了拍相扑的脑袋，相扑昏昏沉沉地抽抽鼻子，康纳像是被烫到似的飞快撤回手，消失在后座的黑暗中。车里弥漫着酒气、汗味以及酸腐的死寂，汉克重新躺回去，听着后颈皮肤和靠背皮革摩擦发出的粘黏声音。他的皮肤好似和其下的结缔组织断开了，像鞋里错位的袜子一样在周身滑来滑去。

车后座上的东西令他害怕，并且以他不能感同身受的方式向被他们甩在身后的废墟之地悄然生长。他想要下车逃跑，但更想将后座的生物捉在怀里重新塑型成他认识的样子。他想安抚它，给它喃喃一些听不懂的话，给它什么东西让它抱住。

但开口时，他说道：“我不后悔将你推下屋顶。”

一段长长的寂静之后，康纳答道：“我也一样。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：预警：这章有一点点非自愿，因为康纳就是个操他妈的祸害仿生人。  
译者：好疼。

**2039** **年** **5** **月** **3** **日**

汉克后颈处搭着一只冰凉的手，而他的耳朵嗡鸣轰响。他倒在一座老旧电话亭旁边，身子蜷缩得像只虾米，脸埋在一摊呕吐物中。他非常确信自己爆炸的大脑已经把颅骨轰成了碎片。在他身前，一排康纳正跪在人行道上，身侧是许许多多神色肃穆的小女孩。

康纳们抬头看向汉克头顶的某个位置。“我认为我们应当把他抬回车里，”他们齐声说道。

汉克脖颈处的手安抚性地拍了拍他。“我认为这是最好的方式。先生，你能站起来吗？”头顶上方的声音甜美陌生，可能来自上帝。

“可以，当然可以。”汉克说道，不想令上帝及她温柔的手失望。但他刚勉强抬起臀部就不得不停下来抱歉地吐了一身。他能听到全身的血液在脑袋里嗡鸣轰响，他不知道自己之前怎么能没注意到这么大的噪声。那双手在他肩膀处温柔地划着圈，这是他目前拥有的最好的感受了。汉克希望自己能站起来或是翻个身，毕竟面朝地腚朝天不是什么觐见造物者的礼貌姿势，尽管这位造物者刚刚掏了他的口袋。

眼前嘈杂的人群渐渐合为了一个康纳和一个小女孩，合为一体的康纳用一根拐杖支撑着汉克不让他倒下去。“我去把车开过来。你能帮我把钥匙找出来吗？在他夹克右边的口袋里。”

“好，”那个声音回答道，随后转向汉克，“抱歉了。”她小心翼翼地拿出钥匙抛给康纳，康纳伸长胳膊去接，但差了十万八千里。汉克因为康纳脸上一瞬间划过的委屈迷茫喷笑出声，尽管他自己还半埋在呕吐物里命不久矣。那个小女孩急忙跑去把钥匙捡起来交给了康纳。

“要是他直接拐了我的狗开车走了也别太惊讶，”汉克含糊道。康纳正缓慢地走向加油泵，汉克把车停在了那里。

一只手轻轻推着汉克的脑袋换了个方向，好让他不再吸入呕吐物。“所以他不是你的同伴？或者……别的什么？”那声音问道。

汉克想了想。他这会儿可以往大脑里摆一个“小心地滑”的警告牌，思维不受控制地摇来荡去，汉克没法集中注意力。“可能是。我不知道。我总觉得他可能某天晚上趁我睡觉一把火烧死我。”

“噢。哇哦。”

康纳把车开了过来，事实证明他并没有拐走车直奔育空[注：加拿大城市名]。“我一个人把他弄上车有点困难，”他在驾驶座上撑起身子说道，听起来有点底气不足。

好几双手一起把汉克弄上车后座，与其说是帮他走路不如说是连拖带拽。汉克歪在车窗边，颠簸的脑袋下垫着叠好的蓝色防水布。随后事情变得有趣起来：他没能真正睡着，有人一直问他问题，还轻轻拍打他的脸颊不让他安静待着。你姓什么？安德森。你的狗叫什么名字？相扑。你生日是什么时候？滚开。你最喜欢吃什么？对是的。你多少岁了？滚开。你家住在哪？这辆车里。四加四等于几？滚开。这是几根手指？滚开。

“不许骂街。”甜美的声音第一次显露出严厉，严厉到汉克终于真正睁开了眼睛。

“你嗦撒子？”眼前的事物看起来遥不可及又歪歪倒倒，仿佛是一场幻觉。有人在后座和他挤在一起，汉克努力辨认着他们的脸。圆圆眼睛，刀削薄唇，男孩子气的发型。汉克可以肯定他在什么地方见过这张脸。

“不许骂街，”坐在身边的女人重复道。“不许在爱丽丝面前说。”

“爱丽丝他妈的是谁？”

有人从女人的另一边偷偷冒出来——是加油站的小女孩。她很像是美国防止虐待动物协会公益广告里的那类小女孩。“我是爱丽丝，”她轻轻说道。

汉克头晕眼花地在小女孩和女人之间来回扫了几眼。回忆倏地冲上脑海——一场追逐，繁忙的高速公路，越过康纳肩膀的一瞥，还有他阻止自毁的设备。

“噢操_我的_祖宗十八代，”他说道。仿生人女性露出不悦的表情。“我是说，我的_娘亲七舅姥爷啊_。”汉克改正。

“请把眼睛睁大些，看我，”仿生人说道，轻轻拉起汉克的下巴将他的头转向自己，进行检查。“你可能有轻微脑震荡，抱歉。”

“它用扳手袭击了你，”康纳在驾驶座上解释道，汉克意识到他们正行驶在路上。窗外景物一片模糊，汉克把目光移开，否则他又要吐了。

“你袭击我？”汉克本意是询问，但出口就是质问。“你袭击我干嘛？”

“抱歉，”仿生人说道，但听上去或看起来都没怎么抱歉。“我在收银台看到你们了。呃，我以为你们是来抓我们的。”

汉克一头撞在冰冷的车窗上呻吟：“我当时就是想买包瓜子磕，老天啊。你觉得我大老远跑到这边来是要做什么，和你一起演Peggy the Pirate吗？［注：Peggy and the Pirate，福克斯于1987年始播的情景喜剧Married with Children第7季第18集］或者把你举报给骑警？”他觉得自己又冤枉又可悲，被误解的难过冲淡了负罪感。他觉得车里嘈嘈杂杂，但没有一个人真正同情他。话说回来，他的车里为什么会有这么多人？

“我们去我朋友家里，”女人在汉克出声询问之前就解释道。“他说他会治好你的伤，而且你们可以在那儿待到能重新上路为止。”她嘴角抽搐了两下，与其说是微笑不如说是鬼脸。

“确保你没把我打出毛病来，是吧，”汉克哼了一声。“我应该指望仿生人身上有阿司匹林吗？”

“我的朋友并非全是仿生人，”女人说道。

“噢。”一股热流顺着汉克的脖颈蜿蜒向下，他仿佛看到自己的脑袋像个破壳的鸡蛋，金色的蛋黄正渗漏出来。“我觉得我亟需的治疗，是扎紧脑袋以防大脑掉出来。”

“我不认为你陷于此种危险。”

汉克冲着女人怀疑地皱起眉。“你是医用仿生人之类的吗？”

“AX400是家政型，”康纳用他最令人生厌的语音客服的声音讲道。

女人向驾驶座望了一眼，疲惫到无法生气。“不，我……只是卡菈。”她叹了口气。

“好的，”汉克道，“我只是汉克。我的脑子要掉出来了。”

“我很确定它并没有。”

———————————————————————

他们在一处农舍前停下。这是座老式的石头建筑，两侧修建有可爱的侧楼，隐藏在远离公路、风景优美的树丛中。

汉克身量不算矮小，他已习惯俯视大多数人。但碎石路尽头迎接他们的男人已经远远超出_高大_的普通范围，他像一尊雕塑、一颗行星，他已有了自己的引力和大气层。他把汉克从车里提溜出来送到房间里，没有做过多寒暄；汉克发现像只迷茫的小猫咪一样被人提着后颈丢来丢去还挺安心。他可能已经将这句话宣之于口，但不是很确定。

巨人把汉克丢在一只亮橘色沙发上，沙发颜色刺目得让汉克怀疑自己的视力也被扳手敲坏了。他手里拿着一杯白水，不记得是怎么跑到自己手里的；但他其实连自己上一次拿着水喝是什么时候的事也无从记起。他本来希望手里的饮料能烈一点，于是顺从心意说出口。

“先从喝水开始怎么样？”有位汉克不认识的女人说道。她蹲在他身边，不知道蹲了多久。

“你不是仿生人。”汉克不情愿地啜了口水。

“我不是。”女人确认道。她圆润忧郁的脸庞甜美但暗藏凶机。“我叫罗斯•查普曼，你现在在我弟弟迈尔斯的家中。可以告诉我你的名字吗，先生？”

“他叫汉克•安德森。”康纳的拐杖发出咯哒咯哒的落地声。他出现罗斯肩膀上方，脑袋因需要用一只眼睛视物而愚蠢地扭向一边。

罗斯向上瞥了一眼。“抢答不会给你加分的，”她说道，“我问的不是你。”但康纳只是直直看向她，甚至没有费心装出尴尬的样子。

“我叫汉克•安德森，”汉克回答得和康纳一模一样。

“很高兴认识你，汉克•安德森。”罗斯在汉克额头处贴了一块冰凉湿润的东西，好像是片碎布，水流顺着脸侧流向耳后。汉克冰得一哆嗦，但觉得这时候抱怨可能不太礼貌。但他真切地希望罗斯能感同身受。

罗斯用手指轻轻检查了汉克的伤口，低低吹了声口哨。“哇哦，卡菈，你怎么搞成这样的？”

卡菈的声音从客厅的另一头传来。“我们当时在‘卡尔的百货铺’，我并未准备好遇到熟人。”她听起来十分戒备。

突然间客厅一阵骚乱，有人碰碰罗斯的肩膀让她起身让开。汉克被一道亮光差点晃瞎，随后眼前出现了一只巨大的猫头鹰。一只手托起汉克头部进行了一次快速检查，手的主人若有所思地哼了一声，于是灯光立刻熄灭了，只留恼火的汉克视野中一片星星点点。

那张不认识的脸终于随视线恢复缓慢浮现在眼前。不是猫头鹰，只是个戴着超大号圆形眼镜的小个子男人。“唔，情况不算最坏。”他下结论，“我会给你吃点药，让你睡一会儿，然后再继续观察你的身体状况。”他咧开一个以他不怎么大的脸盘来说无法承受的巨大微笑。

“什么叫‘不算最坏’？”汉克问道。

“意思就是，我初步判断你的伤不太严重。但拉你去做核磁共振冒的风险太大，老实说我还没了解你到可以把脖子伸那么长。”他愉快地说。

“有理。”汉克说道。“你就是迈尔斯？”

“上次确认的时候还是。”

“这是你家？”

“就我所知是的。”

“你故意把家漆成这个颜色还是不小心搞成这样的？”

药瓶哗啦作响，迈尔斯倒出两粒药还没等汉克说完就塞进他嘴里。“最好先把药吃了。”他没有理会汉克的吐槽。“信我，我是动物基因学家。”

汉克试着不要在自己干咽药片的时候喷笑出声。“什么学家？”

迈尔斯安抚地拍了拍他。“我专事奶牛和马群的高效交配研究。

———————————————————————

汉克能站稳之后，迈尔斯和罗斯领他参观了住所。

把客厅漆成橘色并非这座房子遭受的唯一装修谋杀案，火烈鸟粉色的灿烂浴室、摆满奇形怪状装饰品和贴着用色前卫墙纸的卧室不遑多让。迈尔斯是那种你绝对不能放心让他挥霍财产和六位数工资的人。

汉克后来得知迈尔的丈夫也住在这里，他是一位身材绝佳的秃头男人，看起来像二十年代的杰森•斯坦森。他用仿佛要一根一根掰断汉克手指的力道和他握手，直言道他把汉克那俩烂车开到了后院，因为停在车道上让他丢人不已。

这些天以来，家里住着的仿生人只有卡菈、爱丽丝和大个子卢瑟。但迈尔斯解释并不总是这样，在边境严防前，罗斯会一批批地将仿生人从安大略省秘密偷渡到农舍。如果细心观察，仿生人的蛛丝马迹无处不在：没有孩子但有孩子们用的图画书，巨大步入式衣柜里装满了各种性别与尺码的衣服，偏僻墙面上挂满照片，是一张张不安但完美的笑脸。

（“老实说，偶尔的宁静与和平很让我安心。”迈尔斯有次这样说道，用他的粗花呢袖子擦拭一个相框。汉克很确定他曾在本地药店柜台见过照片上的两张笑脸。）

整趟旅程中，康纳始终一瘸一拐地跟在他们身后，不发一语，面无表情。汉克知道这意味着他在写入记忆，以备日后查阅。

———————————————————————

当晚，汉克、康纳、相扑一起住在谷仓——普通的玛利亚普通的约瑟夫，还有世界上最丑没有之一的基督宝宝。

不开玩笑。谷仓装修过，铺了昂贵的木地板，装有中央空调，没有牲畜但有一个令人作呕的兔子笼。迈尔斯愉快地解释道，他一般把这里作办公室使用——屋子里有一张桌子，还有些杂乱带来的振奋气息。如果迈尔斯恰巧在角落里藏着两张床和一只装满蓝血的乐柏美垃圾桶，这就是迈尔斯自己的事了。随后迈尔斯就把他们三个关在了这里。

但这也不能改变事实：这是个谷仓。

“唔，这地方还挺温馨，”汉克抱怨道，在单薄的行军床上寻找舒服的角度。药片确实起作用了，但他的脑袋还是很疼，除过一片干掉的吐司什么也吃不下去。他现在简直愉悦万分。“你知道的吧，他们不把我们甩在这里卡菈就会敲掉你的头。”

“我为什么会陷于此种危险？”康纳坐在相邻的床上，脊背挺得笔直就好像有根钢筋从臀骨直直连上头顶。他正嚼着一袋用过的蓝血的输液口。

汉克一只手滑进衬衫里摸着肚子。“不知道你注意到没有，上次你称呼她为‘它’，那个大个子——他叫什么来着——拽着她她才没有扇你耳光。”

康纳几乎连眉毛都没有动一下，但不知道为什么汉克觉得他在内心翻白眼。“你口中的_她_只是一系列0和1的精密组合，想象自己是女性而已。”他缓慢地说道，仿佛在和一个涉世未深的傻小子解释事情。“并且诚实来说，如果家政型仿生人意图袭击我，我并不认为我会落到下风。”

“提示一下。她只要轻轻推一下你就可以了。”

康纳没有回应表示同意。他看着相扑，它正在兔笼周围踱来踱去试图恐吓那几只巨大的兔子，但兔子不为所动。

在一片尖利的寂静中，康纳把手伸进过于肥大的裤子口袋里掏出一枚25美分的硬币。汉克十分确定他的裤子里之前没有这玩意儿，可能是康纳从车上的零钱兜里偷来的。硬币在康纳弹动时上下翻转，汉克觉得自己泛起一阵恶心。硬币落回手掌后，康纳想要让它在指关节上运动，但不知手指是僵硬还是抽搐，硬币掉到了地板上。二人看着硬币洋洋得意地转了几个圈，正好停在康纳脚边。

康纳的样子：坐在硬板床上，低头盯着脚边的硬币，嘴里叼着翻版果倍爽［注：Capri-Sun，百士欣饮料］，促使汉克走去另一张床。他重重坐在康纳身边，从康纳汗衫口袋里掏出烟和打火机，康纳没有阻止他，甚至没怎么注意到他。汉克点上一支，自己先抽了一口，随后伸手把康纳嘴里的血袋扯了下来。这回康纳终于注意到他了。康纳转头的瞬间，汉克把烟塞进了仿生人嘴里。

确定烟不会从康纳口中掉下来后，汉克弯腰捡起硬币。25美分硬币崭新发亮，汉克把它收进了自己口袋。

“那么你呢，康纳？”他抬头问道。“你是‘它’还是别的什么？你之前说自己无聊，而且我确定你不需要抽烟。你不能不承认自己不是……贵了点的0和1的混乱组合或是之类的东西。”

康纳伸手取出唇间的香烟。他吐出一缕烟张开嘴想要说点什么，但想了想之后，又重新把烟塞了回去。

———————————————————————

汉克不确定自己是睡着还是醒着。头顶天窗漏下黎明前的浅蓝色天光进入眼中，他的脚冻得冰凉，而且有人正在解开他的腰带。他冷漠地思考着自己是不是已经光荣牺牲正要被验尸。解开腰带和裤链的手粗暴但有条不紊，当冰冷干燥的手指圈上他的资本，摸索着把它从拳击短裤里解放出来，汉克突然意识到自己不但没死，好像还可以抬个头。

“唔，”汉克重重地哼了一声，眯眼看向自己的身体。康纳伏在他身上，歪头让自己漆黑的大眼睛正正盯着汉克，他看起来像是海盗版的诺斯费拉图伯爵［注：诺斯费拉图伯爵，吸血鬼］。

“你好，汉克，”康纳十分冷静地说道，仿佛对自己正把汉克的生殖器像麦克风一样握在手里恍然未觉。“希望你睡了个好觉。”

汉克昏昏沉沉没法思考。他连自己身在何处姓甚名谁都反应不过来。所以他只答道：“很好，谢谢。”声音比他想象的要礼貌精神得多。

“很高兴听到你这样说。我觉得我可以为你做点什么。”康纳微笑，汉克刚想到这是他第一次看到康纳露齿而笑，康纳就把他含进了嘴里。

这感觉真是前所未有地糟糕。康纳一丁点唾液都无法分泌，感觉就像是他正努力要磨掉汉克的一层皮：仿佛垃圾卡在吸尘器里。

“行了停下！停停停，耶稣他妈的基督啊，”汉克吼道，直起身子推开康纳，从这个地狱般的口活里解脱出来。康纳失去平衡从床上掉下去，仰面重重摔在地上。但他并没有摔倒太久，重新找回平衡后他立刻又捉回汉克的大腿。

“让我做，”他说道，“让我为你做这个。”

汉克绝望地捂住疼得发烫的阳物躲开康纳不折不挠的攻击。康纳根本没有停手的意思，反而用异于常人的力道抓住汉克的一只手探向自己的下身，双手拽住那只手贴上自己怪异而空空如也的下体，汉克久未修剪的指甲几乎抠进他的柔软的腹股沟。康纳的脸贴得很近，蓝色天光下瞳孔几乎全黑。

“我需要有人从我这里有所需求。”他不悦地低语道，声音中夹杂着一丝抱怨。

这时相扑醒了，兴奋地想要加入他们的游戏，它在各种尴尬处嗅探，一只爪子直接拍上汉克的膀胱。

汉克的指关节震颤发疼，但从康纳的大力抓握中抽出手却意料之外地毫无阻碍。康纳也没有再做什么。一时间屋内陷入怪异的寂静中。汉克的阳物悬在离胸口只有一拳远的地方，仿佛在抵御空气的袭击；康纳静静地坐着，一副受挫的样子，双手不停揉搓裤裆。他的帽子已经在打斗中蹭掉了，额角的指示灯依然毫无动静——不亮也不闪烁。天窗漏下的蓝色天光在康纳头顶形成光圈，看起来莫名讽刺。相扑则安静地立着，把爪子放在床垫上，耐心等待游戏重新开始。

“老天啊，”汉克嘟囔道，双手一齐抹了把脸。他把自己塞回裤子里拉上拉链，没再有心情系皮带。看起来像个人样之后，他从床上起来走向一旁的工作台，把桌子后的旋转办公椅推到康纳的床边。康纳一直坐在床上没有动过。

汉克俯身把相扑放到一边，轻轻抽出康纳仍在短裤里揉搓的手，帮他提了提腰带。他双手穿过康纳腋下，用力把仿生人拖上办公椅，康纳抬头木然地看着他。

“来吧，你个吓死人的小混蛋，”汉克叹口气，从地板上捞起康纳的帽子歪戴在康纳头顶。汉克赤脚踏着木地板，推着康纳向门口走去。

“你要做什么？”康纳问道，顺从地抬起脚不让它们与地板刮擦。

“帮你降降火，”汉克哼道，一只手推开门用脚后跟撑着，然后小心翼翼地把椅子拉过门槛。门外是迷人的土路。

这不太算是正儿八经的散步。办公椅不是当轮椅用的，而且拜之前他老二遭受的折磨所赐，汉克现在的走路姿势很怪。走到半路汉克就撑不住停了下来，瘫在椅子旁边大口喘气。

晨曦中席地而坐并不令人感到不快。小径两侧环绕着灰白的覆盆子丛，嫩绿的新芽刚刚冒头。坐了一会儿，康纳摸索到汉克花里胡哨的衬衫的领子，把廉价布料攥在手里揉搓。

“我认为我有哪里出了差错。”康纳的声音仍像往常一样单调愉快得不合时宜。

“并没有，”汉克疲倦道。“只是你的一厢情愿而已。”

他们顺着小径向主屋回望，万籁俱寂，仍未苏醒。汉克有种把头枕在康纳腿上的冲动，但他忍住了。今天气氛有点多愁善感。

“我觉得我像是在一艘诺亚方舟上，”他叹道。“不过他们并不是把我们一对一对地带上船以备日后复兴地球，而是把一切能救的不管生没生病的动物全拉上来了。所以我们现在生着病挤作一团，一人咳嗽全部传染狂犬病。”

康纳嗯了一声。“令人深思的比喻。”过了一会儿，他问道：“汉克，我吓到你了吗？”

汉克想了想，最终答道：“是有一点儿。”

“我知道了。”康纳说道。

“我吓到你了吗？我吓人吗？”

康纳也想了想。“是的，”他答道。“但有时你给我的恐惧远不如其他事情带给我的恐惧严重。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：这章略短小，前几周太嗨了。下一章近在眼前！  
译者：老汉你还好吗，给你点蜡[蜡烛]


	3. Chapter 3

**2039** **年** **7** **月** **14** **日**

说来好笑，汉克最近一直在思考为什么人类竟然能在如此怪异的环境中找到规律的生活方式。

炎炎夏季在不知不觉中渗透大地，带来了令人窒息的湿热和超出认知范围的巨大蚊子。

每天天刚蒙蒙亮，汉克会在浑身汗水中醒来，冲一个毫无意义的澡，然后在开车去加油站的路上重新大汗淋漓。接下来的十小时，他要么在收银台前汗如雨下，要么在库房里挥汗如雨；晚上则回到谷仓把汗水滴在一杯接一杯威士忌里，这种时候康纳总是围在他身边，像一道挥之不去的臭气。

这段时间以来，康纳没有变得更加友好，也没有变得更正常，不过倒是有点向黏人倾向发展。对汉克来说，私人空间已经成了上辈子的事情。只要他一不工作，康纳就围着他打转，默不作声但坚持不懈，挨得近到汉克手臂上的汗毛都因康纳体内的静电竖起来。如果汉克坐在椅子上，他就坐在椅子扶手上；如果汉克在主屋同迈尔和罗斯聊天，康纳就坐在他脚边，像只蜷在主人脚踝上的猫。

有时候，摆脱康纳是种解脱。但有时候，在加油站便利店死气沉沉的寂静中，汉克觉得康纳不在身边仿佛少了点什么。

尽管已经经过了几个月雨水的冲刷，“卡尔的饮食酒水店”外仍然有呕吐物和血水的痕迹，这是汉克遭遇的小小纪念。看到这些痕迹总让汉克感到有些罪恶，好像他是故意把自己的名字写在这里潮湿的水泥地上，而不是被一名多疑的仿生人用扳手直击脑壳。

以防有人不知道，“卡尔的店”并没有哪一任店主叫卡尔，也没有员工叫卡尔。这家加油站便利店属于一个叫做帕特里克的平平无奇的男子，他是那种和蔼可亲、但你转脸就会忘了他长什么样子的人。这种人来当走私犯是最合适的。库房里堆放着成箱的Hostess面包和过期三明治，还有藏匿违禁物品的印着模控生命公司标志的板条箱。没人会对帕特里克这种人起疑，更不会想到他是向安大略省南部异常仿生人提供蓝血和生物组件这条走私网络的核心人物。

显然，他和迈尔交情不错，把汉克丢给他让他给安排份兼职对迈尔来说并不困难。尽管汉克的工资全进了迈尔口袋里充抵房租，汉克还是很感激能接到这份工作：有形的、实质性的工作。可以让他分分心。

今天是进货日，汉克一大早就起床去加油站，一边给自己灌没有过滤过的咖啡，一边把箱子从一辆无照卡车上卸下来运到后屋。卢瑟在进货日总会给汉克帮忙，两人在一片友好而又充满男性荷尔蒙气息的沉默中干活。他们参与犯罪，但却是高尚的罪犯。他们是雌雄双煞[注：Ocean‘s Two，自电影Ocean’s Eleven（《十一罗汉》）化来]。他们站在法律的对立面，但仍占领道德的制高点。

汉克检查过一个板条箱，将它从卡车上拉下来，递到卢瑟宽厚的臂弯中。卢瑟接过箱子，轻松地向后屋走去，汉克抱起一个箱子紧随其后。罕见的交谈欲望驱使下，汉克问道，“你的孩子最近怎么样？”

卢瑟毫不费力地将箱子叠在最上面。他回答时不紧不慢，每个词都经过了仔细斟酌。“爱丽丝？她越来越自在了。我想她开始感受到安全了。”他稍作停顿，构建起另一个想法，“如果有其他小孩子在她身边会更好。或许将来会有更多孩子来到迈尔这里。”

“是啊，我猜你们暂时没法把她送去学校对吧？得等到事情再平息一些。”汉克拍打掉衣服上的灰尘，向卢瑟看了一眼。“她该上几年级，可能三年级？我不知道你们怎么认定像她这样的孩子的年龄。”

“她自己决定她今年九月十五号是十岁。我信任她眼中的自己，”卢瑟说道。

这场对话后他们一直沉默地搬运箱子。太阳升起，湿热逐渐变得令人无法忍受。

“我很高兴你这样说，”卢瑟在他们搬运的过程中冷不丁冒出一句。

头顶的裸灯泡发出昏暗的光芒。汉克看向卢瑟，眨眨眼，“我说什么了？”

“之前。你说‘你的孩子怎么样’。”卢瑟的面部不是为微笑而生的，但他努力上扬嘴角做出微笑的样子。“我很高兴你问候了她。很高兴你说‘_你的_孩子’。”

地板上有一个丢掉的芯片袋，汉克突然觉得它很有意思。“她当然是_你的_孩子。不然还会是谁的孩子呢？”他嘟囔道。

“我的孩子，”卢瑟回味道。“_我的_孩子。”他重复了几遍，仿佛在安静地吟唱，汉克觉得这个词汇承载的记忆正在吞噬自己的口腔。

他们卸载完所有的货物并放进库房时已是午后，帕特里克让他们回家去了。他们二人爬进汉克的车里返回农场，卢瑟从牛仔裤口袋里掏出一盒未拆封的骆驼烟，放在汉克身侧的杯架上。

“给你的......康纳，”他说道。

———————————————————————

汉克学会了用香烟来计算日期：早晨是玻璃纸拆封的噼啪脆响，晚上是最近没怎么用过的办公桌上的香烟盒子墓地再添一员。

康纳几乎每两天换一种牌子的烟抽，他似乎并没有什么特别喜欢的牌子。他每天随意地挑牌子，下一天就换样——今天是维珍妮女士香烟，闻起来像是上了年纪的选美皇后；明天就会换种闻起来熏得像牛仔杀手的。汉克在不同场合都试过询问康纳为什么他一个仿生人会如此沉迷于抽烟，但康纳每次只是看他一眼，然后开始罗列他当天吸入的化学成分，直到汉克放弃对话。

尽管汉克几周前明令禁止康纳在室内吸烟，但谷仓已经开始像老旧的保龄球馆一样发臭了。那股味道附着在康纳衣服的每一根纤维上，贴合在他手指和脸部的每一寸合成皮肤中。康纳进屋之前，烟味会先于他飘进屋子。迈尔现在不怎么来谷仓，他把汽车空气清新剂钉在门上，仿佛是在给闹鬼的房子贴上驱逐符。

谷仓里有一台扩音器出了点问题的老旧等离子电视。每晚，汉克和康纳坐在电视机前收看公共频道，节目自带的CC字幕像外星方言一样不知所云。今晚的节目是《宋飞正传》。

“是你的小鸡仔一直在发出噪音吗，”杰瑞说道。

“噢小杰瑞又开始哼哼唧唧了，”克莱默说道。

“狗屎，”康纳说道。

汉克坐在吱吱扭扭的床上，向康纳的方向瞥了一眼。康纳正破天荒地在一个叫做古德威尔的人捐来的一箱不要的衣物里翻翻找找。捡回康纳那晚给他换下衣服之后，汉克就再也没见康纳换过衣服，收到这箱衣物之后他也只是把衣服一件一件拿出来叠好。康纳一只手捂在脸上。

“你怎么了？”汉克问道。

康纳把手从脸上拿开，海盗眼罩掉了下来。“松紧带坏了，”他掌心向上抬起手，手中的眼罩垂下来像只死掉的水母。

汉克盯着眼罩上的骷髅和交叉骨。现在眼罩没在康纳脸上，反倒变得有些奇怪。“这玩意儿本来也不怎么样。迈尔肯定能从百货店给你带个更好的回来，”他说道。不知为什么，他觉得自己有必要表示一下惋惜之情，于是他接着道，“真气人。”

电视屏幕照亮了康纳眼窝处的蓝色空洞。汉克不是第一次见到这个部位，但现在它看起来更为惊心动魄。光线映照出眼窝里的电线和焊点，它们反射出的光亮令汉克惴惴不安，仿佛康纳又生出了瞳孔盯着汉克。但康纳仅只向前伸着手，看起来很像是在希冀什么。

“干嘛？”汉克最终出声，逃开和康纳的对视把脸埋在威士忌里。

“我不想要新的，”康纳说道，语气稀松平常。“只需要给这只换一条松紧带就行了。”他把手又往前伸了一点。_修好它_，无声的命令。

汉克肯定是在自己的意愿下伸手接过坏掉的眼罩。它摸起来是使用过的柔软温暖的触感，不必贴近鼻尖也知道它被烟味浸透了。松紧带在中间段断裂开来，汉克把酒杯放在一边，用他长时间和威士忌打交道的笨拙手指胡乱打了个死结。

“我手边没有针线包，”他干巴巴地解释，把眼罩还给康纳。“但我猜这样应该能撑到明天。明天去问问罗斯，她手边肯定有松紧带这种狗屎。她就是个玛丽·波平斯[注：玛丽波平斯，《欢乐满人间》角色]。”

康纳缓慢、近乎敬畏地接过眼罩，把汉克打的结凑在脸边好用另一只眼睛仔细观察。他看起来对他看到的很满意，于是小心翼翼地戴起它调整好。

汉克没来由地松了一口气。他比了个“OK”的海盗手势，扭出一个鬼脸，把这种感觉驱散开。“嘿，甲板上的，停船！”他低吼道。

“甲板，”康纳严肃地重复道。

接下来的几个小时他们依旧耗在《宋飞正传》的谜之CC字幕中。汉克在威士忌的河流中舒适地徜徉，看向康纳的次数几乎和他看电视的次数一样多。每次他望向康纳，康纳的手指都覆在脸上，按着眼罩好像在防止它掉下来。

———————————————————————

汉克频繁在半夜醒来。给自己灌酒就是这么回事：你可能会很快睡着，但永远睡得不踏实。

有时他醒来时康纳不在谷仓。有时他向窗外望去，能看到香烟的星点火光。有时火光有两朵，仿佛两只恼怒的萤火虫在黑暗中彼此振翅颠动，就像有两个人在进行无声的交谈。

汉克半夜的记忆通常不怎么可靠，但这种夜晚过后的第二天早晨，在卡菈进行日常工作时，他很肯定她周身散发出了淡淡的烟味。

———————————————————————

**2039** **年** **7** **月** **15** **日**

汉克每次把自己拖去主屋吃一顿像样的饭，罗斯都会一杯接一杯地给他灌水，弄得他每五分钟都要去一趟厕所。她似乎觉得给人类的每一寸都浇上水就能解决大部分问题。

“这边的地方每个月都越来越不够用，尤其是每年的这个时候。”罗斯正在给汉克倒第八十杯水，尽管膀胱已经涨得像一艘齐柏林飞艇，他还是强迫自己喝下去。她盯着汉克抿了一口水，然后走到炉子边搅拌意大利面酱汁。“如果你们去大城市附近境况会好一些，但我不知道那样对你们来说危险程度如何。”

今晚难得迈尔和他那位长得像杰森·斯坦森的丈夫一同外出。罗斯正在做意大利面，她好像只会做这一样饭，汉克没有抱怨的意思。他们二人和汉克的仿生人影子在厨房共享半扎蓝带啤酒和十二加仑白水，一起等待意大利面煮好。

“你是在赶我们走吗，罗斯？”汉克哼道。

罗斯把一边髋部靠在柜子上，咂了一口啤酒。“完全正确。我还以为第一天起就该很明显了呢。你让我恶心，汉克·安德森。”

“哦哦哦，彼此彼此，罗斯。”

厨房角落，康纳坐在一把高脚凳上，活像Tiny Tim[注：美国音乐人]再世。他似乎正全神贯注于一本讲述外国杂交兰花的咖啡桌杂志。他没有参与对话，不过罗斯早就放弃和他交流了。

“不开玩笑，”罗斯说道，面露担忧之色。“我们在密西沙加的人给我们带了点消息，不太好的流言。眼下我们最好都低调行事。”

“流言？什么流言？”

罗斯像品昂贵的红酒一样摇晃着她的啤酒，若有所思地嘬起嘴唇。“我猜是有些人认为仿生人法案不应该仅在边境之内生效。眼下就连各个州之间的仿生人法案都是一团糟。”她似有若无地看了康纳一眼。“鲨鱼在浑水中捕猎，你知道得和我一样清楚，汉克。”

———————————————————————

在另一些夜晚，汉克则会在半梦半醒之间感觉到背后的床上多了一份重量。

汉克此生有过几次记忆犹新的鬼压床经历。床周有东西一边爬动一边桀桀诡笑，而他只能困在自己动弹不得的身体里无助恐慌。

但在这些夜晚却并非是阴暗的幻觉笼罩着他。相反，潮湿的黑暗中充斥着机器的嗡鸣与滴答声、亟需维修的马达转动声。有时候，它会在汉克背后坐一整晚，床垫上被压出的凹痕深得仿佛能将汉克吞噬下去。

有时候，它会在汉克身旁躺下，将自己的身躯舒展开来贴住汉克的背并不再动弹，把自己充斥着毁损气息的噪声揉进汉克骨血之中直到黎明。它闻起来像短路的电线，随时可能引起无人幸免的火灾。

———————————————————————

**2039** **年** **7** **月** **20** **日**

汉克站在收银台后，在宿醉和失眠的双重作用下又冷又想吐，看向每个不幸在当天走进这家便利店的顾客的眼神都是恶狠狠的。

帕特里克在货架之间穿梭，撕掉过期货物的标签。他看起来像是只米黄色的幽灵，不引人注意，也不被人注意。汉克想知道在他波澜不惊的面孔下是否隐藏着另一个狂热人格，是否能有一丁点对汉克眼底的焦虑感同身受。

在他大脑深处，罗斯低语着浑水中的鲨鱼，于是每个人都开始变成《危险的陌生人》海报中的人物。

———————————————————————

**2039** **年** **7** **月** **25** **日**

谷仓外的覆盆子在七月底彻底成熟。果实似乎在几个小时内就从熟透跃到腐烂，枝条在重压下弯弯曲曲摇摇晃晃。黄蜂到处飞舞，空气浓稠粘腻。

在一个相对而言还算凉爽的清晨，卡菈挎着篮子和爱丽丝一起去摘莓果。爱丽丝没有像汉克曾见过的那些小孩子一样挑挑拣拣，她的方法得当又高效，小脸严肃又势在必得。卡菈跟在她后面单纯帮她拿篮子。

汉克根本没有客气说要帮忙，他径直从篮子里掏出一把莓果丢给相扑。“你们能吃水果吗？我知道康纳不行，不确定你们两个怎么样。”他一边说一边在牛仔裤上擦了擦手。

“会弄脏裤子的，”卡菈道。

“无所谓。我现在就是个纯天然的农夫，膝盖上沾着青草，口袋里青蛙蹦跶。哦耶。”

卡菈沉默了一会儿。“我们没法吃。我们确实可以假装食用，但这一举动并没有太大意义，食用树莓对人类才具有更多好处。不过这不意味着我们不能进行采摘。”她摇晃篮子摊平果实，没等汉克问出口又解释道：“不摘会烂掉的。好好的东西浪费了我看着难受。”

“因为你以前是搞家政的？”

卡菈耸耸她的窄肩。“我不知道，有这个可能。可能只是残留的程序作祟，但说实话，我已经放弃区分程序和人性了。”

汉克向谷仓处瞥去一眼，康纳正坐在门口的办公椅上抽今天份的烟（Mistys牌）。他在炎炎七月把自己严严实实包裹在一身二手衣服里，看起来一点也不正常。他的毛线帽被拉低到眼睛上方，但汉克可以肯定他正注视着他们在覆盆子小道上前行。

“他没有再叫过你‘它’了吧？”汉克压低声音询问卡菈，因为不是很确定康纳能不能听到。

卡菈发出一声不怎么文雅的冷哼。“他忘记的时候还是会。”

“要是你觉得不爽，可以扇他耳光，我没问题。”

“谢谢，我猜。”卡菈弯腰接住又一小捧莓果装进篮子里，然后转身直直看进汉克的眼睛。“关于异常，或者随便你怎么叫：这是个痛苦的过程。不是你们那种痛苦，我不知道该怎么用你能理解的方式向你形容。这个过程缓慢而又不彻底。打破自身算是最容易的部分，但构建新认知会很痛苦。”

汉克吮吸掉手指上的覆盆子汁液，脑海中浮现出坠落和坠落前的飞翔。坠落从不在你以为的时刻开始，他想。

———————————————————————

傍晚的天空被黑绿色的烟雾笼罩，在汉克把车开到近旁细看之前他们就已经知道是怎么回事了。“卡尔的饮食酒水店”已经无可挽回，汉克在离废墟半英里的地方停了车。“妈的。”迈尔在后座低骂出声，紧紧抓住汉克座椅的靠背，挡风玻璃上映出他圆睁的双眼。就算隔了这么远，空气中都能闻到油腻的有毒气体味道。“妈的，真他妈的。”

“你觉得这是有人在加油的时候抽烟引发火灾的可能性有多大？”汉克喃喃道，没有在特意问谁。

“过去看看帕特里克有必要吗？”尽管迈尔的声音很冷静，但他的手抖得厉害，震颤从靠背一直传递到汉克身上。

卢瑟仍然稳稳坐在后座上。“不，”他沉声道，空气霎时被他不容置疑的声音填满。“我们得回家然后老实待着。”

汉克点头，调头以若无其事的四十迈速度小心翼翼地往回开。

迈尔实力劝退的橙色客厅里，昏暗灯光下屋子的每个地方都挤满了一模一样的小沙发。迈尔和他那位长得像杰森•斯坦森的丈夫——汉克到现在都不知道他叫什么——频频向锁上的窗户望去。看来他们都在等待一场恶战。

“康纳在哪里？”汉克头一个想到的就是这个。

“我猜还在谷仓。”卡菈说道。“便利店出事了，是吗？”

“是。”

卡菈僵硬地点点头，将爱丽丝拉到腿间抱住，下巴抵住她的脑袋。“我想也是。那儿有没有……别的大动作？我们现在在这儿安全吗？”

汉克心不在焉地耸肩，加入杰森•斯坦森第二的行列向窗外的谷仓张望。不知为何，他有点希望谷仓像“卡尔的店”一样燃烧起来，但事实没能如愿，谷仓依旧宁静地坐落在覆盆子小径中。康纳在谷仓外，靠在一根拐杖上，笼罩于烟雾之中。看到这一幕，汉克的想法稍稍消褪了一点，但也只有一点而已。

“有听到我说话吗？我们在这里安全吗？”卡菈唤回汉克。

“我不清楚。暂时吧，暂时应该是安全的。”汉克对着窗户沉声道。从屋里看不太清，但康纳像是在盯着道路。

“是的。我们暂时安全。”卢瑟插话，听起来从未如此恼怒。

“那帕特里克呢？”汉克一只耳朵听见杰森•斯坦森第二喃喃地询问迈尔。沉默回答了他的问题。

汉克没法将视线从窗户上移开。他注视着康纳的香烟在空气中扭曲蜷缩，灰败粉碎于地平线上滚滚而来的浓重黑暗中。

——————————————————————— 

敲门的三个男人实在平平无奇，连名字都是“比尔”这种平平无奇的款式。他们例行公事地握手，对天气发出例行公事的评论，出示了身份证明和刚印出来没多久的官方搜查证明，露出“这只是例行公事”的安抚微笑。汉克在罗斯身侧向他们回以愉快的微笑，在他们打招呼“晚上好，夫人”时盘算着必要时怎么一击毙命。

罗斯带着已经驾轻就熟的优雅态度请他们进屋。她泡了一壶咖啡，给愿意喝的人手一杯。迈尔调动起每一丝热忱回答着和农场有关的问题。卡菈和爱丽丝在咖啡桌旁玩拼图，每一步都带着刻意的冷静和稳定。

几个男人开始搜查，像到朋友家串门一样让迈尔领着他们一个屋子挨一个屋子地逛，闲聊点装修的话题。但这些问题并非毫无目的，只有像汉克这样有二十年经验的老警官才能听出端倪。附近有没有搬来新住户？来串门的人多吗？你在这儿住了多久了？像这么大的房子大概可以住多少人？

他们骗不过这些人的，汉克清楚得很，其他人也是。卡菈的家政仿生人型号家喻户晓，卢瑟的型号在建筑工地随处可见，他们糊弄不了多久。汉克在客厅的壁炉旁站定，随意地靠在墙边，保证火钳触手可得。他很庆幸至少之前没有坚持让康纳从谷仓里出来，康纳的人造身体和偶尔冒出来的机器噪声不会有人错认的。在谷仓里康纳能看到赏金猎人们停在车道上的车，汉克希望他能嗅出危险然后直接抢车走人。如果相扑也在谷仓里，汉克希望他把相扑一并带走。

迈尔带着赏金猎人回到客厅。一股无名冲动的驱使下，汉克在领头男人从后腰抽出藏得不怎么隐蔽的系簧枪之前抢先抄起了火钳。火钳敲上男人的脑袋时发出一声意料之外的安静湿润的钝响，男人应声倒地。

接下来是一连串噪音——喊叫声，尖叫声，鞋子在木地板上的疯狂摩擦声。最后，卢瑟解决了另一个比尔，第三个男人咣地一声推开门逃了出去。汉克抓起他们掉在地板上的一把系簧枪准备追出门外，在肾上腺素的作用下头晕目眩，为旧日追逐的肌肉记忆欣喜若狂。

他在门廊处顿住脚步。最后那个男人被什么人摁在地上，正在疯狂挣扎。防盗灯猛地亮起的时候，他的脑袋被人拉着头发揪起，喉咙处抵上了一根金属拐杖。

“求你，”男人喘息。

康纳单膝跪在男人背上，一只手攥着男人头发，在防盗灯的闪光下对汉克亮出一个温和的微笑。“你好，汉克，”他说道，“你要抓他吗？”

汉克瞄准男人瞪圆双眼的脸，咧开一个疯狂的笑容。“我觉得是时候放你走了，”他愉快地说道。“这次经历十分美好，但我觉得再也没必要经历一次了。”

“是是，”男人喘道，在康纳的压制下尽最大努力点点头。“是是是，求你们。求你们别杀我。”

汉克张嘴准备让康纳放开那个男人，讲点_别让我在周围再看到你_之类的狠话，但骨头折断的湿黏声音瞬间划破夜色。

康纳将男人的头颅放开，任它软绵绵地垂到沾满露水的草地上，整个过程始终没有褪去微笑。

汉克没说出口的话全噎在喉咙里化成了意义不明的哼哼。康纳在拐杖的帮助下站起身，像询问花园里的杂草一样温和地问道：“没别的人了吧？”

“康纳，你……你没必要杀了他的，”汉克声音粗糙。“他已经不构成威胁了。”

康纳冷漠地瞥了一眼地上的尸体，随后转过视线用仅剩的一只眼盯紧汉克。他眼罩上的交叉骨仿佛在黑暗中大笑出声。“我决定珍惜生命，汉克，”他说道。“这就是你一直以来希望我明白的吧，是吗？”

“我——”

“我会珍惜生命，”康纳重复一遍，一字一顿，坚定不移。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：抱歉久等，感恩大噶不离不弃！下一章马上见。  
译者：拐杖也算是武器了，果然手里有武器的康无所不能。


	4. Chapter 4

当晚，两辆车在夜色中驶离，分头开往林鹿横行的偏僻之地。只有一辆车原路返回，像彗星一样在车尾拖出一个灰蓝色黎明。

汉克衣服上全是助燃剂、烟熏、发烫的金属和烧焦的头发的刺鼻味道，他粗暴地眨着眼睛，用脏污的手腕擦拭眼窝。他的眼睛肿胀又昏花，如果他是吴承恩这会儿眼前就全是穿裙子的孙悟空——_俺老孙来也_！他觉得要是自己摁得狠点，一双招子肯定能和烟花一样炸出去。

“我认为罗斯和卡菈能说服迈尔让你留下来。”卢瑟在驾驶座上低沉地开口，声音和汉克在长长的碎石道上初见他时并无两样。“而且他们可能会尝试的。”

汉克嗯了一声，又像哼哼又像咳嗽。

“但我不会发表任何意见。”卢瑟继续道。他闪了两下车灯，通知屋里的人是他们回来了，沿着碎石路犹犹豫豫地向前开。“我挺喜欢你的，汉克。我把你视作朋友，希望你视我同样如此。但我觉得你应该离开。”

汉克轻笑出声。卢瑟在他泪流不止的模糊视线中只是窗边摇晃不停的巨型黑影。“我懂。我的大部分朋友离我而去的时候都是这么说的，”他声音嘶哑，浓烟熏得喉咙和支了烧烤架一样。

卢瑟把车停得很远，暂时让它熄火。“你的康纳，”他说道。“他有生命，就像我们一样。但我不认为他能足够通人性。”汉克张嘴准备说点什么，希望用康纳的行为来反驳卢瑟，但什么也没说出来。“我知道你不会抛弃他，你也不应该抛弃他。你们两个待在一起很好。但我的家人……我认为你们应当离开。”

天色还早，但屋里仍然亮着灯。他们从不关灯。屋外，运动传感防盗装置的昏暗警示灯下，塞在一件不合身外套里的卡菈正在清理沾染了血迹的草坪——这是她擅长的事。她口唇中叼着一支烟，远远看去仿佛闪烁的飞机尾灯。她身侧站着她的烟草经销商。隔了这么远康纳似乎都能察觉到汉克在看他，他举起一只胳膊，弯弯手指向这边挥了挥。

“你害怕他？”汉克问道。

卢瑟胸腔发出一阵震颤。“我不知道，”他一字一句地说道。汉克几乎能看到他在脑中计算下一句话。“感觉像是在手心里喂老虎。”

“我明白你的意思。”汉克抹了一把脸。他需要泡上一个三天三夜的澡。远处某个大豆田里，两个男人用面目全非的脸费力喘息、经受脑部创伤带来的幻觉折磨，他们可能会清醒过来，也可能清醒不过来。另一处地方，一辆车正在熊熊燃烧，车里有个被肢解的男人。汉克需要剔骨换肉，漂净罪孽。

他也向康纳挥手致意。

———————————————————————

甜心庭院汽车旅馆坐落在高速公路一个有意思的拐角处，这地方前不着村后不着店，路一侧是农作物另一侧是光秃的人工林，连个红绿灯都没有，仿佛与世隔绝了一样。而这家旅馆——看起来像个红粉相间的婚外情专用款开心乐园餐玩具——显得很突兀。29号房间位于L型结构的拐角处，屋子外的露天阳台栏杆上悬挂着“有空房”的霓虹灯牌，粉色刺眼的灯光整天亮着，嗡嗡震动仿佛是一只准备吟唱格里高利圣咏的恼怒黄蜂。如果不是这块灯牌，这间屋子应该是整个旅馆最安静的地方。

20来块钱小费能换来直接放在房间门口的糟糕香槟，装在一个满是冰碴子的桶里。整整六天，汉克一直在那只心形的极可意按摩浴缸里泡澡，就着瓶子大口灌安迪斯鸭宝宝[译注：Baby Duck，加拿大产低酒精度起泡酒，加拿大因为各种历史原因不再用“香槟”名称来宣传起泡酒，但大部分消费者都认为这是香槟]。他觉得自己柔软鼓胀、皮肤松弛、里外熟透，仿佛一盘精良制作的珍馐佳肴。在他脑袋旁边，相扑的口水滴答在一叠老旧的绒布浴衣上。

康纳大部分时间都躺在那张特大号双人床上，完整的那条腿高高架起在床头板，随着震动[注：Magic Fingers，美加地区汽车旅馆中常见的震动装置，装在床上取代传统震动按摩床。感恩AO3仙女@Smilock捉虫指正]轻轻抖动。躺着的时候他什么也不做，只_用眼睛猛瞧_；他把头向后弯成一个逆天的角度，方便上下颠倒地向汉克抛媚眼。

“怎么，喜欢你眼前的风景？”汉克举起半空的酒瓶向他致意。

“不，”康纳沉静地答道，没有眨一下眼。“你的脸全红了。水里的氯气对你的头发有害。你看起来非常奇怪。”

“天啊。真是多谢夸奖。”

“你想知道水里我仍能检测的出的人类体液有多少吗？”

“你敢说我就再把你从房顶上丢下去。”

_低调行事_，这是罗斯把29号房的钥匙交于汉克掌心时反复强调的话。_边境局势缓和之后就可以自由点了_。汉克不太清楚怎么样就算缓和，也不知道没人再追捕他们之后他们该何去何从。现在可好，他有整天整天的时间用来瞎想，想得他烦躁不堪。他们为什么要来这儿？之后又要去什么地方？话说回来，这堆烂事怎么搞成这样的？不过，还好泡个澡就能成功把这些思绪烫死在热水里。

“你觉得泡澡会不会操坏你的电路和系统？”汉克问道，在冒泡的热水中用一只手比划了一下。

康纳耸耸肩。“通常不会。但现在我的皮肤有损伤，所以很难说。”

“这样啊，你真惨，”汉克说道。“泡澡对身体有好处。”

汉克阖起眼睛，后仰靠在浴缸边沿。他稍微有点头晕。但说实话，他已经不记得自己上次不头晕是什么时候的事了。泡沫碎裂的破空声环绕在双耳周围，他任凭自己漂浮于其中。汗液沿脸颊滑下，仿佛是一行行泪水。

前胸的水流漾出波纹，汉克支起发沉的脑袋，看到康纳脱去外裤坐在了浴缸的另一边，一条苍白的腿在水中轻轻划动。霓虹灯牌的照射下，康纳底裤上的模控生命荧光标志闪闪发亮。他将腿从水中抽出，扭动脚趾（好奇地，像从来没见过似的），然后又重新伸入水中。看到康纳这样做几乎没什么违和感，让人很容易就忘记不到一星期之前他还徒手扭断了一个男人的脖子。

汉克灌了一口香槟。“你能感觉到水是热的吗？是说，你能感受到温度吗？”他问道。

康纳仰起头分析天花板，好像答案写在上面一样。“水温是102华氏摄氏度，”他答道。“但我猜你不是想问这个。”

“所以怎么着，你感觉不出冷热——_感受_不到，感知不到——一次也没有过吗？”汉克这会儿脑子里一半都是酒精和热洗澡水，昏昏然然地发现自己对这个事实没来由地接受不能，甚至愤怒。

康纳浑身一震，几乎可以听到他久经折磨的关节发出风铃般的脆响。他将视线从天花板移向别处。“我知道寒冷是什么感觉，”他静静说道。

———————————————————————

“昨天来了几个新的。”

这是一周以来汉克第一次见到罗斯，他们仍然选择暗中行事。现在他们坐在离汽车旅馆二十分钟路的一处休息站的食物供应点里，大半夜的一人吃着一块薯饼。他们四周是穿着汗湿短裤游荡的旅客，散发出一股没睡好和燕麦棒的味道。

“新来的？”汉克啜了一大口黑咖啡，努力把舌尖上的狗屎味道驱散开来。桌子对面，康纳双手环住自己的那杯用来防止别人起疑的咖啡，观察暗色液体表面逸散出的蒸汽。

罗斯前倾，眼睛往康纳的方向瞟。“是，”她说道。“去年冬天以来的第一波。是很好的女孩子，以前做公关服务。”

汉克有些惊讶地嘟囔道：“不是吧。还以为他们现在已经被肃清得差不多了。”

今晚罗斯洋溢着紧张但雀跃的活力，这让她的手指在撕开薯饼时微微抖动。“就昨晚我得到的消息来看，根本不是这么回事。”她说道，声音压低但难掩兴奋。“虽然表面风平浪静，但地下已经在组织活动了。我猜我们很快就能得到一大批援助。”她嘴角绽出微笑。“迈尔老是喜欢抱怨他有多讨厌照顾别人，他现在又开始絮叨了。”

汉克用手肘戳了一下康纳的肋骨，如果康纳有肋骨的话。“听见没，冷血杀手？苦心经营的一番事业最后化为泡影，肯定很有成就感，是吧？”

一群双眼圆瞪脸色发白的夜猫子大学生紧盯着夜色中的高速路，在桌子之间不停推搡。汉克和罗斯假装被这顿半夜的早餐迷得七荤八素，康纳端起咖啡尝了一大口，在人都走光之后立刻又吐回杯子里。

“每次我觉得你没法做出更让我恶心的事的时候，你都有本事百尺竿头更进一步。”汉克一边嘟囔一边摇了摇头。

康纳一侧脸上浮起一个奇异扭曲的微笑，一道咖啡沿着他的下巴滴落。“回答你之前的问题，安德森副队长，很高兴得知我惨败后无人胜利。”

——————————————————————— 

不知从他们在甜心庭院旅馆下榻后的什么时候起，康纳对半夜蜷在汉克身后变得不那么小心翼翼了。一在阳台上抽完今天份的烟，他就回屋里鞋都不脱地爬上床，带来一阵令人作呕的烟味杂烩。大部分夜晚，他都把头埋在汉克肩胛骨之间，力道大得能留下淤青，就算汉克没睡着也是如此。

夜晚充斥着想一出是一出的意外对话。周二凌晨三点，康纳用手指戳着汉克的肚皮，把汉克硬生生戳醒，问他相扑还是小狗崽的时候有多重，以及相扑现在还记不记得科尔。

周四凌晨五点康纳踢着汉克的小腿骨，告诉他他原来有一座花园，用那种闲唠家常的语气，好像他们已经谈了一晚上了一样。汉克在被粉色霓虹灯光污染了的黑暗中昏沉地眨眼，“噢是吗？在哪？”

“在我脑海里，我觉得这么说你能理解。是我软体中的一个系统。”

“它还好吗，”汉克的话模糊进了一个哈欠里。

“它消失了。”

“噢，行吧。”

“都怪你。花园的占用的空间还在，但已经和从前不一样了。我再也不会进去了。”

坚硬、冰冷的手指戳上汉克的脊骨，半是指责半是安抚，汉克一阵战栗。

———————————————————————

迈尔那边新来的两个女孩面貌相同，瞳色也相同，唯一不同的一点是其中一个女孩可能用割草机给自己剃了个头发。（_她不让我帮她修_，罗斯在电话那头叹气。_她在头发这方面还挺固执的_。）

大门口，迈尔将一卷温热的钞票塞进汉克手中，一共七百块钱，请他连夜花五个小时把那两个女孩送到蒙特贝洛去。罗斯把这话说出口时，汉克在高尚道德的作祟下非常想坚决拒绝这笔钱，不了，他会无偿护送他们，但他并没有“我的微薄积蓄还能撑一段时间”的错觉。不过在他把钱塞进口袋里时，还是感到舌尖泛起一阵油腻的羞愧。

“有任何不对劲就给我们打电话。任何风吹草动。”罗斯环着迈尔的肩膀，脸上皱起担忧的纹路。

汉克向她保证自己会的，随后向自己的车走去，身边跟着卢瑟（表面上说是万一发生不测好帮忙，但汉克推测只是为了让那两个女孩自在点，也让迈尔自在点）。女孩们已经坐在了车后座上，双眼圆睁像受惊的小兔子。狗啃头发的那个女孩子一只手紧紧攥着背包的背带，另一只手紧紧攥着她同伴的手臂，好像害怕他们会被冲散一样。

第一个小时，他们四个默默无声，在一片寂静中万般思虑心事重重。汉克从后视镜里悄悄打量两个女孩，想到了被他丢在旅馆里和相扑共度夜晚的康纳。他想知道这些女孩能否认出他，会不会害怕他，会不会看着他残破的躯体然后想：_活该_。汉克想知道这些女孩——沉闷而又安静，渴望着比食物更醉心的事物——现在对康纳来说是_女孩子_，还是依然是0和1。

事实证明，让女孩子们开口说话没费什么劲。可能是长期的流亡和猜疑让人不自觉地想与他人发生联系，汉克猜想。两位分别叫做明蒂（Mindy）和梅尔（Mel）——是他们之前公用的名字梅琳达（Melinda）的变体。

“我们是姐妹，”明蒂说道，像拳击手一样收紧下巴，仿佛在警告汉克不要质疑。

托迈尔无穷无尽的人脉的福，他们在蒙特贝洛已经安排好了三班倒酒店清洁工的工作。汉克再一次对一个将大部分时间都花在肯塔基赛马比赛上的马匹专家能建立起这样一个奢侈的地下网络啧啧称奇。

汉克开始意识到，同一个好几年没当过真正人类的人交谈的奇怪之处在于，他们虽然对一切事物都知之甚少，但却总是立刻就形成固执的意见。他告诉梅尔她的发型让他想起琼·杰特[注：Joan Jett，组有摇滚乐队the Blackhearts，葬爱家族发型]，她说她从来没听说过琼·杰特，于是汉克给她放了几首歌，她皱起鼻子说声音太大了。

梳着妹妹头的明蒂则截然相反，她用手肘戳开梅尔，要求汉克接着放这类音乐。破案了，绝对是姐妹。

他们的目的地是一座低矮的小房子。窗户没有灯光透出，门廊处也没有，但有一个穿着睡袍睡眼惺忪的女人打开门招呼女孩们进屋。她没有多管汉克和卢瑟，他们则再一次头也不回地走了。

“我希望我们不必把他们留在这，”卢瑟说道。汉克意识到这是他五小时以来第一次出声。

“他们会没事的，”汉克惯性地说出这句话，自己心里都没底。

卢瑟在后座坐得端端正正，宽大的手掌歇在膝盖上。“罗斯觉得很快要来一大批。我知道他们没法全都留下来，但把他们送到我们没法照看的地方令我很担心。”

汉克心头突然间涌起一束喜爱的星星之火。他伸手拍拍卢瑟的肩膀，感觉起来像是在拍一块铁。“抱歉老兄，你没法把他们都留下来。”

汉克把卢瑟送回迈尔那里返回旅馆时已经接近正午。停车场的空气在炎热蒸腾下不断晃动，在扭曲的热气中他看到康纳斜倚在屋外的栏杆上，相扑卧在他脚边。

———————————————————————

夜晚，他背后的重量和刺鼻的烟味逐渐变得——如果不能说舒适，至少也是习惯了。每晚，汉克发现自己在霓虹灯牌的嗡嗡声中等待着那只疯狂的小帽贝爬上床、在被水流冲走之前黏在自己身上。

“行吧，来，你得把这事跟我说说，”某天晚上汉克感觉到身后的床垫下陷之后问道。“抽烟有什么独特的地方，嗯？尼古丁对机器人可不起作用。”

康纳安静了一会儿。“是，不起作用。不是你以为方式，”他答道。

“所以你只是单纯赞赏那位著名的无家可归的海盗约翰·韦恩[注：曾患肺癌]的审美？”

康纳落到这种四体不全的境地最好玩的一点就是，当他用力思考的时候你真的可以听到齿轮吱嘎作响的声音。“我不认为你能体会到我的运算能力何等……非同凡响。”一阵急速的风扇声和嗡嗡声之后他说道。“我是一座无法估量的信息库，是价值数百万美金的犯罪机器，当然了，但我同时也是一整队犯罪现场勘验人员，一整队刑侦探员。”

“所以你把一整队刑侦探员份的烟都自己抽了。”

康纳在汉克颈后发出一个恼怒的声音，半是叹气半是好笑，发烫的呼吸闻起来像是焦油和过度使用的金属。“工具不是造来摆设的，汉克。我不知道在平凡生活的点滴中如何自处，老实说我开始怀疑自己本不该直到现在都保持运转。我没法停止思考，”他用他最缓慢、高高在上的语气解释道。“烟卷中含有上百种成分，燃烧时会生成至少七千种化学物质，这让我的一小部分思绪能集中起来，即便只有一小会儿。不然的话，各种事物都太……喧嚣了，我猜。”

汉克消化了一会儿这个解释，在脑海中掂量这段话的份量。“我觉得弗洛伊德会直接拜倒在你的西装裤下，”他说道，手伸向后同情地拍了拍康纳的脸颊。

———————————————————————

卡菈只在黄昏时来串门，她和康纳会沿着停车场外围散步，好似老虎寻找围栏的缺口。不知为何，汉克明白他们的对话自己不适合参与，而康纳比平日更晚上床时，他也从未问过。

——————————————————————— 

夏天转瞬之间就已结束。九月下旬，早晨已经冷到汉克的汽车得喘好一会儿才能发动起来。

八月以来总共有三次深夜旅行，三张新面孔被低调送往不会被认出的偏僻地方，三张照片悬在了迈尔的墙上。康纳总是守在家里，“照看相扑”，他这么说，但汉克觉得这是康纳不可名状的隐忧。

没有旅客的时候，还有其他零工可以做。把备用零件从一个地方搬到另一个地方、覆盆子长得太张牙舞爪时修理修理、改造改造谷仓让它能容纳更多人（谷仓里仍然有烟味）。每项工作完成都能从迈尔那里拿到一卷钞票，通常这卷钞票数量都不少。

他们搬到了另一家汽车旅馆：河岸旅馆，这里的所有陈设都是木制和橄榄绿色。门外放了白色的阿迪朗代克塑料椅子，如果汉克晚上没去搞地下接头工作的话他们就坐在这里。门是朝西开的，就连傍晚的寒冷都因霞光柔和了几分。相扑已经找到了门口阳光变化的规律，像只又老又胖的猫一样晒着太阳打瞌睡。

新家里有两张足够大的床，但有一张从来没用过。

另一张床上，康纳对着汉克的脊背轻轻道：“圣伯纳犬的平均寿命是八到十年。”

——————————————————————— 

汉克送完这批仿生人，在黎明前回到旅馆。康纳蜷在门口的椅子里，下巴磕在膝盖上，直直望着车头灯的方向。汉克泊了车，从后座上拉出来一个黑色的酒水店袋子，毫不客气地把相扑从另一张椅子上赶了下去。

“如果我一直没回来，你准备像这样在外面坐多久？”他问道，扯掉了一瓶威士忌的蜡封。

康纳只是耸耸肩，一次性点上两根烟，把一根递给汉克。汉克把烟叼在嘴里，过滤嘴干燥、没有任何味道。隔壁屋子有人将电视声音开得很大，节目的笑声效果渗入天光未亮的清晨。

“我是说，假如有一天我没回来，你会怎么做？”汉克把酒瓶凑在嘴边时问了一句。他吞咽一口，舔舔嘴唇。“比如说有人把我抓了，就像那次迈尔家里来的那几个牛仔之类的。你会怎么办？”

康纳朝停车场方向温和地笑了笑。“我认为你不会想知道我会做什么的，汉克。”他说道。

———————————————————————

汉克一边半心半意地看《哨兵》重播，一边试着用钝头螺丝刀给自己的腰带扎个新孔。康纳脚步声沉重地从浴室里走出来坐在他身边。汉克手里的螺丝刀被撞掉了，他抱怨道：“这一整个天杀的房间都空着，还有一张完美无缺的沙发，你就非得坐在我大腿中间。”

现在天气越来越凉，康纳不得不穿得更厚。汉克有一次是这么说的：_如果你一动不动地站够久，二战退伍军人协会的人就会以为你是一坨捐献出来的衣物，然后把你塞进大卡车里拉走。_海盗眼罩还在，只是越来越破旧了。

他在拧开一管什么东西的盖子，一阵老阿姨手包特有的香气飘散在空中——是浴室的补充装乳液，汉克意识到。康纳把瓶盖利索地装进汗衫口袋里，朝汉克皱起一边眉毛，然后有条不紊地将整支乳液补充装直接挤进自己嘴里。

“老天，烟抽完了你就直接问我要啊。”汉克完美示范了干呕和白眼，康纳则向地板滑跪下去，在汉克膝盖之间尴尬地挪动，在毛线帽的遮掩下抬头盯着他。康纳嘴里全是乳液，看起来像是某种下跪祈祷的狂热分子。

不知为何，汉克还是不太明白康纳是要干什么，直到康纳突然抓住他裤裆，毫无征兆地开始扒他裤子。

汉克一把制住康纳的手腕然后把它拿开。“不行，不行不行，我们不会再来一次了，”他厉声道。语气像是在说_停，坏狗狗，不许吃那滩呕吐物_。

康纳低下头，糊着满嘴乳液温和地说：“如果你愿意的话，我很想再试一次。”他语气平静得像是下一句就要谈论天气。“我认为缺少润滑是上一次失败的原因。”

汉克低头看着这个——这个比狄更斯小说人物还要衣衫褴褛的，浑身散发着廉价的奶奶辈乳液的味道的，独眼、有着天使般面孔但只因一时冲动就能将一个男人扯成两半的造物，他曾杀死又救回并无法放手的造物——汉克发誓他能感觉到最后这条把他扯向了正在怒吼的残酷现实。他站起身在康纳周围小心翼翼地挪动。

“待在这儿别动，”他叹口气，一只手揉了一把头发。他让康纳待在地板上，自己去浴室拿了一块毛巾，回到床边发现康纳果然没有动过。他俯下身帮助康纳爬上床坐在他身前，然后把毛巾塞在他手里。“把嘴擦干净，你个天杀的。你怎么会觉得我会让这种狗屎挨近我老二呢？万一起疹子怎么办。”

康纳盯着毛巾，耸了耸肩。“我是就地取材。”他轻轻抹掉嘴唇上的乳液，然后伸出舌头把里面的擦干净。汉克无声地看着他动作，向后靠在床头板上。康纳看起来很疲惫。不，是精疲力竭，完全是人类的那种糟糕状态。

汉克伸手拿掉康纳手里的毛巾。“行了，别擦了。反正那股味儿也得好多天才能消下去。到这儿来。”他们在床上尴尬地挪来挪去，最后躺了下来。他们面对面躺着，手安分地歇在身侧，僵硬得像两具木乃伊，他们之间隔的六英寸仿佛有一英里那么远。

“我只是想要……”康纳声音逐渐低下去，眼神飘到汉克耳朵边上。汉克想知道他现在在什么地方，他感觉冷得像北极。“我只是想要。”康纳结束了这句话，声音轻得像是从隔壁房间传来。

———————————————————————

康纳双手环着汉克的手腕，干燥的嘴唇贴着汉克的左手食指：正是太平间停尸格的冷藏温度。汉克不清楚自己是睡着还是醒着，但他没有试着抽回手。康纳双眼阖起，他体内的引擎声听来仿若来自远方的脚步。

———————————————————————

汉克喜欢在迈尔那儿的谷仓工作。谷仓里到处是清新的锯木屑和冷藏啤酒，还有大个子卢瑟的陪伴。迈尔什么重型机械也不会用，但他老是在周围晃来晃去，打扫石膏墙上的灰尘然后主动发表点意见，还挺让人头大。

“就算腾出空房间，在一所房子里收留这么多人还是有点危险。”迈尔说道，在汉克脚底下多余地扫来扫去，扫帚柄一直在戳汉克的脚踝。“到时候，我们得把这些人分散出去一些。可能会在边境置办点房产，这样事情风向不对时还能有处可去。”

尽管正埋首于给门钉框，汉克依然可以觉察出迈尔别有深意地盯着他的后脑勺。“没门，别看我，”他叼了一嘴螺丝嘟囔道。“我离开底特律就是为了再也不要交房产税还有修草坪。”

“我还什么都没说呢，”迈尔轻快地答道。

———————————————————————

九月底，迈尔家迎来了新客人——一个和卢瑟一模一样的大个子——坐在汉克的车后座上。他给自己取名叫约翰，言谈风格很轻松也很年轻化。他喜欢园艺，或者再具体点说，他喜欢园艺这个概念，毕竟他从来没有真正自己搞过园艺。约翰的大腿上，相扑滴答的口水在高大男人小心翼翼的双手边汇成了一个小水洼。

约翰在接下来的六个小时里一直对花园和园艺喋喋不休，客座上的康纳一边听，一边点头。

———————————————————————

当晚，康纳喃喃_我想要，我想要_，汉克终于准备好如他所愿。康纳喃喃_我想要_，于是汉克抓过他的手引导他放在该放的地方，教他用自己喜欢的方式动作，在康纳想要用舌头品尝、分析、生成报告时没有任何怨言。康纳喃喃_我想要_，于是汉克用指甲刻划、牙齿噬咬，用力得足以令这个无法停转的数百万美元的处理器得有片刻集中，得有片刻安宁。康纳喃喃_我想要_，汉克回以_我也是，我也是_。

———————————————————————

**2040** **年** **11** **月** **17** **日（一年后，四十英里之外）**

小女孩有着火红的头发，牵着她的男人也是，两人的发丝在午后的阳光下闪烁出一模一样的光泽。汉克目送他们走进新公寓，身边没有行李只有彼此。然后他开车回家。

这条小路可能已经铺过一次了，但现在其上布满了盘根错节的树根和轮胎辙痕，下了雨很容易陷进去，不仔细找根本看不到陷阱在哪。小路尽头，一座砖灰色的房屋伫立于茂盛的灌木丛中。

这里十分幽静，有时幽静得让汉克牙痒痒。

这所房子还没塌的唯一原因是所有墙壁都同时向内变形，厚颜无耻地无视重力相互支撑。房子里有自来水，挺好的，但要想让水不往外流红色铁锈或是不要闻起来像臭鸡蛋，得放他个五分钟才行。石膏墙后有不明生物窸窸窣窣，顶梁上挂满了汉克一点也没打算清理的蛛网。

这所房子唯一的不好处就是会让人联想到都市传说，孩子们之间互相吓唬的、有窗户外的人脸和墙壁里的尸体那种。但这里唯一的鬼魂是他从底特律离开时装在汽车后备箱里的——一个小男孩，一个假想朋友，还有汉克镜子里曾经的自己。

经常有人来他们这里，但都不会待很长时间。这里是个中转站，是个前往目的地路上的歇脚处，只有他们三个常住在这里。汉克没有像迈尔一样留照片做纪念，但在他们脏乱差的小厨房的某个橱柜抽屉里有个名单，确保汉克不会全忘了。

有时候罗斯路过，会因为房子脏乱差骂一顿汉克。有时候康纳和卡菈会坐在前门那几把假装是门廊椅的酒吧高脚凳上，沉默地待上好几个小时。

天气逐渐回冷，每早，房子里密封性不怎么样的窗户都会从里面结一层霜花。汉克老是抱怨蜷在他床伴身边一点用也没有，只会让他感觉更冷。

康纳在早晨行动迟缓、又冷又倦，汉克生起火炉才会好一点。他再也没法自动调节体温，只好和相扑一起顺着阳光在地板上挪动，好似一对蜥蜴。康纳，限量型号，一次性特别干员，几乎没有适配他的零部件。清道夫把能搜刮的都攫走了，于是康纳浑身被泡泡糖黏合在一起，在无尽的寂静之声中蹒跚前行。

（“圣伯纳犬寿命不会很长，”康纳第五次给眼罩换松紧带时这样说道。

“没关系，”汉克应道，故意把他的毛线帽拉到眼睛下面气他。“即便只有一时我也满足。”）

康纳懒洋洋地站在门口的楼梯上，身上裹着他所有的衣服和被子。他看起来很想把相扑也当毯子裹在身上。“他们到地方了？”汉克走近时他问道。

“对。本来想说他们得收拾收拾才能安顿下来，但他们其实没有家具，所以。”

“很好。”康纳点头。“实话说，如果我还得听他给她唱迪士尼歌曲，我就去给赏金猎人打匿名电话。”

汉克在一把酒吧凳上坐下来，打开一瓶酒当晚饭。他瘦太多了，他想。这附近没什么卖脏乱差外卖的地方。这些天他一直感冒，可能是墙上的霉菌感染，石棉，之类的。相扑绕开康纳把口水全滴在汉克的鞋子上，汉克将手指绕进相扑浓密的皮毛中。

这些都是暂时的，汉克很清楚。他们都不会永生。但有时，在像这样的夜晚，万物皆被厚重的冰霜勾勒住轮廓，树木也停止生长沉于安眠，永恒的气息便似有似无地飘散于空中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：我汤不热地址是everyoneissquidwardinpurgatory.tumblr.com，推特地址是 @flamingo_tooth，欢迎来找我玩呐。 感恩阅读！


End file.
